Heart to heart
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: After a long mission Gray comes back to the guild to find out that Juvia is dating Lyon. And he hates everything about that idea!
1. Chapter 1

Gray was getting ready for his next mission. He packed a few things because he

knew the mission would be long. He went straight to the guild to say goodbye

and of course Juvia almost jumped on him.

Juvia : Gray-sama !

Gray : **he sighed** What is it ?

Juvia : Juvia wants to come with you. We make a good team.

Gray : I want to be alone for once.

Juvia : But...

Gray : **annoyed** But nothing ! You heard what I said so you must respect what I want. I need space ! **he left**

Juvia's eyes started to water. For the first time she realized maybe he didn't care

about her.

* * *

A month later

The young man entered the guild again. He was tired but satisfied with the

outcome of his mission. Going undercover was never easy but he managed to

stop an illegal trafic of magic. He was greeted by his friends and made his

report to the master. After a good welcome back fight with Natsu he finally

noticed something was off.

Gray : Hey, where's Juvia ?

His friend didn't answer.

Gray : Natsu ?

Natsu : She hasn't been here often since you left. Busy, I guess.

Gray : Mmmm...

Happy : **in a sing song voice** Young looooove !

Gray : Shut up !

* * *

The sun was setting. Gray was walking by the canal when he saw her going in

the opposite direction. She was wearing a knee-lenght blue dress he had never

seen before. Her long blue hair was restrained by a hairband with a blue rose

on it. Blue high-heels on her feet. He had to admit she looked really pretty.

Juvia : **she stopped in front of him** Hello, Gray.

Gray : **he snapped out of it** What ? How did you call me ?

Juvia : **she laughed a little** Juvia hopes you didn't get hit in the head because she called you by your name.

Gray : Yes but...You look nice.

Juvia : **she blushed** Thanks.

?: That's not for you to enjoy.

Gray : **he frowned** Lyon. What are you doing here ?

Lyon : As a matter of fact, I'm taking her on a date. We should go now.

Juvia : Yes **she smiled** Juvia is glad you're back in one piece, Gray.

He didn't say anything as they walked away. The young woman looked over her

shoulder once before focusing on Lyon's chatter. Gray felt a weird feeling

gripping on his heart.

(A/N : Perfect song for this moment : The mess I made by Parachute)

* * *

Later

The moon was high in the sky. Gray was sitting on a bench in silence. The

ground around him was frozen with a thick layer of ice.

?: It's cold out here.

Gray : **he looked up** Master Mavis. You're a ghost, you can't feel cold.

Mavis : I know but a girl can dream **she sat next to him** You're losing control of your powers.

Gray : It will pass hopefully. Look, you created the guild so is there a rule against dating someone from another guild ?

Mavis : No.

Gray : Can we pretend it does ?

Mavis : Do you really think it would stop Juvia ? She's headstrong.

Gray : She is.

Mavis : Actually there's only one strategy.

Gray : I'm listening.

Mavis : Tell her how you feel.

Gray : What ? No ! I mean do you know how many times I kinda rejected her ? And now I realize that I...I can't even finish that sentence.

Mavis : What else do you have to lose ?

Gray : Mmmm **some ice cubes felt out of his mouth**

Mavis : Think about it, ok ?

* * *

A few days later

He knocked on her door hoping she'd be here or that Lyon wouldn't. She opened

and looked surprised to see him.

Gray : **nervous** Can I come in ?

Juvia : O-of course **she stepped aside**

Gray : You're not expecting anyone ?

Juvia : Not today.

He looked around curious. He had never been there. It was decorated with taste.

Juvia : Juvia is confused on why you're here.

Gray : Right **he cleared his throat** So...Since when are you with Lyon ?

Juvia : About three weeks. Why ?

Gray : That's what I want to ask. Why him ?

Juvia : He's nice with Juvia and he's always here for her.

Gray : But that's what we have too.

Juvia : That's not true. If we have to defeat some enemy then yes we make a good team. But for the rest...You never enjoys Juvia's company **she whispered** Never did, never will.

She looked so sad he felt like kicking himself.

Juvia : **she shook her head** Anyway, Juvia bets you have more important things to do **she started to walk towards the door**

He grabbed her hand and spun her around before kissing her. He acted on

instinct but it felt right.

_Oh my god, oh my god! Gray-Sama is kissing Juvia !_ She thought.

Since she didn't push him away he placed a hand on her waist and pulled her

closer. She gasped when she felt him being snatched away. Gray groaned as he

got slammed against the wall by ice.

Juvia : Lyon !

Lyon : What makes you think you can kiss my girlfriend ?!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

They hadn't heard him come in. Lyon wanted to surprise Juvia but he never

expected to find her in the middle of a liplock with Gray. His face was distorted

with anger. Gray freed himself and got up slowly. His hand tightened into a

frozen fist.

Gray : Your girlfriend, eh ?

Lyon : Ice arrows !

The attack was fast and Gray couldn't avoid it. He crashed the window and fell

through it.

Juvia : No !

Lyon created an ice slide and followed his former friend. The young woman ran

to the broken window and saw her two love interests fighting outside. She slid

down gracefully. She wasn't sure what she should do. Using a water bubble

would only stop them for a few seconds. Lyon avoided one of Gray's attack

which destroyed a bench. People started to run away.

Lyon : **he smirked** She chose me.

Gray : You're sure about that ? Because she was kissing ME a few minutes ago **he was preparing his next attack**

Lyon : **he groaned** Bastard !

Juvia : Stop ! Juvia thinks that...

Gray : Ice fist ! **he created a giant fist and was ready to smash Lyon**

Time seemed to slow down and then a sword cut the fist and destroyed it.

All : Erza !

Erza : What the hell is going on here ?!

Lyon : He's trying to steal my girlfriend !

Gray : I'm not stealing her if she wasn't yours in the first place.

Juvia : Ehhh...

Erza : You boys go away. NOW !

They didn't dare to disobey and left.

Erza : **she turned to Juvia** Y ou...

Juvia : Juvia's sorry ! Please don't hurt her !

Erza : You don't need to be punished but to make a choice. Pick one of them and fast.

When she knew about Juvia and Lyon she thought it was none of her business

but now Gray was back things got messy. It could create tensions between

Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale.

Juvia : Juvia knows.

Erza : **she looked at the window** You also need help with that **she changed into her worker outfit**

* * *

With Gray

He was walking trying to calm down.

Elfman : Hey, Gray. I wanted to tell you that...

Gray : **he snapped** What ?

Elfman : Stop bitting ! Real men always face their feelings.

_He's right, beating up Lyon won't make her choose me_ he thought. He went to

the guild and saw Lucy.

Lucy : Hey, Gray. I heard what happened.

Gray : News travel fast. I need your help **he looked around** Not here.

Lucy : Of course.

They left.

Natsu : **he looked at them then turned to Mirajane** You lost the bet.

Mirajane : Damnit ! I never thought Gray would do something like that. I kinda imagined he'd stay oblivious a lot longer !

Natsu : **he smirked** I know the guy. He may be ice but he's all fired up when it comes to certain things **his smile got bigger** So where's my free food ?

* * *

Lucy's place

Gray : Since I'm not good with expressing my feelings I thought I'd write them.

Lucy : That's romantic. Good idea ! **she gave him a pen and paper**

Ten minutes passed and he had only written 'My dear Juvia'.

Lucy : In need of advice ?

Gray : **he sighed** This is not working...

Lucy : Look, since I'm here to help let me tell you something. You're too much in your head, you need to let your heart speak.

Gray : Alright **he took a deep breath and started to write**

His friend waited patiently.

Gray : I'm done. You can read if you want **he handed her the letter** Try not too laugh, please.

_My dear Juvia,_

_the day we met, you asked me why I saved you. The truth is I saw goodness in you and I was right. The guild and my life wouldn't be the same without you. _

_I know that I can act cold and annoyed when I'm around you but I suffered from loss and I guess I built a wall around my heart. However that wall is shaking because you make me feel things that I never did before._

_The thing that I like most about you is that you're so full of life and joy. When things go dark I think about you and your joy and the light always comes._

_Our bond is also unique because you're the only one with who I can merge my powers. You were wrong, you never had any rival. _

_I'm scared that this time I've gone too far and that I lost you. I hope that maybe I didn't and I'm sorry. _

_I love you_

_Your Gray-Sama_

Gray : So ?

Lucy : You should write more often. It's honest and sweet.

Gray : Thanks.

Lucy : Not sure how I feel about the rival line though.

Gray : Don't take it the wrong way. You're cute but I realized I needed more than that. A true connection.

Lucy : Why, Lucy is not crazy enough for Gray-Sama ?

Gray : **he laughed** Something like that. Plus you already have Natsu.

Lucy : **she blushed** No.

Gray : Since I owe you one I'll help you when you're ready. Anyway, do you think Juvia will understand ?

Lucy : C'mon, it's Juvia we're talking about. She worships you.


	3. Chapter 3

Juvia was sitting in the middle of her room. She had opened the closet where

she had hidden her collection of Gray-Sama dolls and grabbed one of them.

She pressed it against her heart and closed her eyes. Now she knew how it felt

like to be kissed by her love but she also felt the timing was wrong.

Juvia : *she whispered* What is Juvia supposed to do ?

She opened her eyes when she heard a noise. She noticed a letter and an ice rose

next to her. Her heart was beating fast when she opened the letter. She started

to read. (A/N : song suggestion for the moment where she's reading the letter

What you mean to me by Sterling Knight).

Juvia : **she sighed happily** Oh Gray-Sama...

* * *

The next day

Lyon : You didn't have to come all the way here. We could have met in town.

Juvia : No, it's fine. Juvia needed to walk to figure out what to say.

Lyon : That doesn't sound good.

Juvia : We should sit.

They found a quiet place to talk.

Lyon : You're going to choose him, aren't you ?

Juvia : Yes.

Lyon : Why ? He never paid attention to you before we started to date. You're like a toy to him !

Juvia : That's not true. Gray-Sa...Gray isn't perfect but he's not like that. He wrote Juvia a love letter.

Lyon : Would you ever stop loving him ?

She shook her head.

Lyon : Maybe I should have killed him.

Juvia : What ?!

Lyon : Relax, I wasn't serious. I don't want to let you go but I also don't want to be in a relationship with a girl who loves someone else.

Juvia : Juvia's sorry. You were so nice and she thought she could move on.

Lyon : **he sighed** He better take care of you.

Juvia : I'm sure he will.

Lyon : **he kissed her forehead** Goodbye **he walked away**

Juvia : Goodbye, Lyon.

* * *

Later

She found him sitting on the sidewalk by the canal. His legs were dangling over

the edge.

Juvia : **she sat next to him** Hello, Gray-Sama.

Gray : Hey.

He was scared of what she was going to say.

Juvia : Juvia broke up with Lyon.

They remained silent for a few minutes. She looked down at his hand and

hesitated. _This is ridiculous, you kissed the man _she thought before placing her

hand on top of his.

Juvia : Juvia read your letter.

Gray : And ?

Juvia : **she smiled** Juvia loves you too.

Gray : **his hand gently entertwined his hand in her locks and kissed her** I love you, Juvia.

Juvia : Can you say it everyday ?

Gray : Maybe it's too much.

Juvia : Every two days then ?

Gray : Mmmm...

She kissed him but they lost their balance and fell in the canal.

Juvia : **she turned into water and the river flowed her away** Gray-Sama, help !

Gray : You're a lost cause !

Juvia : Juvia doesn't care ! Gray-Sama loves her !

He chuckled and swam after.

So this is the end of this first little story. Hope you enjoyed. I'm planning a sequel called True love never dies. I'll post an update here when I post the first part.


End file.
